No One Is More Perfect Than You
by StevieUniverse
Summary: "Although you left out the part about me being a demon, and Trigon being my father and-" "I like to focus on the good things, the things that really count."-Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1 After Tokyo

Hey guys! So I just got told that BBRae week is next week! So for the occasion I have decided to write a short story, it might contain 4 or 5 chapters, it depends. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

"Ahh! Finally back home, what a week it's been," Cyborg sighed sitting down on the couch and propping his feet up on the table.

"Some things better than others." Beastboy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice glaring at Robin and Starfire, both sleeping, heads rested on each other.

"At least they're sleeping, they were starting to get on my last nerve." Raven who was sat on the other end of the couch mumbled looking up from her book.

"Thank god, I don't think I could take much more of, mmch mmch, oh I love you, bleggh." Beastboy muttered imitating the two before turning into a cat and laying down.

"Oh come on BB, don't act like you don't like someone too." Cyborg smirked giving the changeling and little nudge with his foot. Beastboy immediately turned back into himself and plopped down on the couch a small blush arising on his face.

"Do not!" He yelled causing Raven to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned,

"N-nothing!" Beastboy chuckled before turning and giving Cyborg a cold hard stare. He knew about Beastboys crush on Raven, which he now questioned telling him. Cyborg laughed getting a sharp elbow in his side.

"Your gonna have to try a lot harder than that greenbean." The mechanical man smirked,

"Oh yeah Mr Robot!" Beastboy retorted,

"Do not call me that!"

"What if I did? What you gonna do about it? Tell your mommy, a boo hoo hoo."

"Haha very funny! We both know what happened that day, do you want me to remind you?"

"I-I.." Both boys on the brink of tears.

"What the heck are you to fighting about that's more important than my reading!" Raven yelled getting up from her seat, shutting her book with a thump. Both were silent,

"You know what? I'm going to go meditate, do NOT disrupt me. And get yourselves together, Titans East will be here in under an hour and will someone please wake those two up!" Raven controlled herself walking away.

"I'll wake those to up," Cyborg snarled.

"Fine, I'm going to go apologise to Raven." Beastboy huffed turning his back and quickly leaving. He walked down the corridor until he reached Ravens room.

"Knockity knockity, Titans West are here and Aqualad wants to talk to youuu." Beastboy singed, the door jolted open.

"Really?" She asked, her voice tone a little more excited than usual.

"No, but I wanted to say I'm sorry and that I'm going to go get started on dinner." He cheered with a big smile that was knocked off his face when Raven closed the door. "Fine then, whatever..." Beastboy mumbled as he entered the kitchen to find Cyborg already there, cooking.

"What are you doing?" BB asked,

"Cooking," Cyborg smirked.

"What! But, I was gonna cook..." Beastboy muttered allowing his arms to drape.

"To bad beastie." Cyborg said adding more ingredients to whatever he was cooking. Beastboy turned his back and started to get ingredients of of the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked chuckling a bit.

"Making spaghetti." He answered,

"Uhh, why? I'm already cooking." Cyborg questioned pointing a finger over his back at two stuffed and seasoned chickens.

"First of all, I'm a vegetarian! Second of all, I know Raven hates chicken!" Beastboy spat pouring the noodles into a pot of water and setting it down on the stove.

"Oh, so we're bringing Raven into this are we?" Cyborg smirked.

"No! It's just I've been a chicken! I've been most of the animals YOU eat!" Beastboy yelled as the two love birds on the couch looked up.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked,

"They're just fighting Kor," Robin said stroking her hair, Cyborg put his chickens into the oven and turned it on before proceeding to walk away.

"Fine! Just leave!" Beastboy sulked, turning back to the dish he was making.

_Why does Cyborg always_ make_ non vegetarian food! I'm sick of it! Raven never eats much anyway, just drinks that tea. Maybe I could make some, if I get it right it'd show her I care,_

25 minutes later

Titans West came through the elevator, Raven was in her room, Cyborg was in his charging, Robin and Starfire were on the couch sleeping..again and Beastboy was still in the kitchen trying to make some chamomile tea.

"Yo! Anyone home!" Bee chuckled, Beastboy jumped.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, Aqualad walked over,

"Hey could you tell me where Raven room is?" He asked smiling that perfect smile, (AN I love Aqualad! He's so cute!)

"Um no thanks lover boy," Beadtboy said thought gritted teeth. Aqualad raised his hands,

"Ok, ok..so what's for tea?"

"Fish." Beastboy smirked, Aqualad almost fainted at what he had heard.

"F-fish! No! You can't! I won't let you!" Aqualad yelled tackling Beastboy,

"D...dude! Chill! We're...having...chicken!" Beasboy managed to get out, Aqualad let go of him,

"Oh, sorry" He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, Beastboy scowled.

At the couch

"Hehe, should we wake them up?" Bee giggled,

"Si!" Mas y Menos said in unison,

"Psst, Robin, Starfire." Bee whispered, poking the two,. They slowly got up yawning.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted, "Take a seat, I'm sorry its been a long week,"

"Nah, it's ok don't stress." Bee said as she sat down soon followed by Aqualad and the twins.

"So how was To-" Aqualad started before Speedy zipped in and start down next to Starfire.

"Hey baby, how it's shakin? Did ya miss me?" Speedy grinned.

"Oh hello friend Speedy!" Starfire waved smiling energetically.

"So how's bout you and me ditch this place, huh?" He smirked,

"Sorry she can't Speedy," Robin growled,

"What! W-why not?" Speedy yelled looking exasperated.

"Well because we're dating." Robin grinned giving Starfire a quick kiss. Bee squealed and Speedy growled at Robin.

With Beastboy,

Beastboy walked down te hallway to Cyborg's room and knocked on the door.

"Yo! Cy, your girlfriends here! And your chickens done!" Beastboy yelled before proceeding to Ravens room.

"H-hey Raven? Um, dinners ready." He said shakily, the door opened and Raven stepped out.

"Fine." She said in that monotone voice of hers.

He followed her out to the kitchen here Cyborg had started dishing out chicken. Beastboy pulled out Raven seat for her and she sat down.

"Seriously Cyborg! Chicken?" Raven said,

"Hey Raven!" Bee greeted, Mas y Menos and Speedy waved.

"Hey Raven," Aqualad said from across the table, she smiled a little bit.

"Bon appetit." Beastboy smiled in a French accent, putting a plate of spaghetti with cheese sauce in front of her. She looked at it,

"What's this?" She asked,

"Well considering you and I both hate chicken I decided to make us some spagettit!" Beastboy grinned nervously while taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks," She softly spoke taking a bite, blushing but pulling her hood up to hide it.

The titans all spoke together about the trip to Toyko, Raven wasn't paying much attention but talking to Beastboy instead.

"And then Cy just went full on crazy!" He yelled, she laughed quite loudly getting the other titans attention.

"Um, everything alright?" Robin asked, both blushed,

"Yeah, everythings cool." Beastboy said casually.

"Um, ok.." Robin said going back to talking with Bee. Raven grabbed Beastboys hand under the table. He blushed like mad but then smiled towards her. Both sat in silence for a bit, Cyborh had gotten up to take everyone's empty plates to the kitchen. Everyone went over to the TV and sat down down.

"So! What type of a movie shall we watch, comedy, romance, horror, action?" Beastjoy asked taking out at least 20 movies.

"Action," Robin said,

"Romance!" Starfire grinned,

"I agree," Bee said,

"Sci-fi," Cyborg said sitting down.

"Horror," Speedy exclaimed,

"What about you Rae Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"Can we watch the Hunger Games? It's got a bit of everything." She asked,

"Hunger Games it is!" He inserted the first disc into the DVD player and pushed start before sitting down next to Raven. Halfway through the movie Ravwn whispered to Beastboy,

"Can I talk to you, in private?"

So there it is! My first BBRae fanfic! I'll try to get chapter up a day for BBRae week, but I'm sorry if this is crap. Please review, it means the world to me! Thankyou so much! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Movies

Hey guys! So this is the second chapter to my BBRae week story! And I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while, I promise they'll be out in the next two weeks. But for now, enjoy!

"Yeah, what did you want to talk about?" Beastboy asked, him and Raven were standing in the hallway.

"Um Thankyou for making me dinner, it was really nice." She said, looking to the ground.

"Uhh, n-no prob," He smiled, "Oh! I tried to make you some tea but it failed so.."

"That's okay. Um Beastboy? I-Ive know you for a really long time now, and you've always been so nice to me, even when I threw you into a wall." She chuckled, "Your always there for me an-" Raven started but got cut off by Aqualad entering. She glared at him,

"Hey guys! Your missing the best part c'mon!" He cackled,

"Uhh, could you give us a minute?" Beastboy asked giving a small smile to Raven,

"Sure.." He said unsteadily, walking away giving Beastboy a weird look. Beastboy knew Aqualad had a thing for Raven and he didn't intend on helping him out with it either. Aqualad annoyed him. The perfect hair, smile, the way girls would swoon over him.

"We better go back and watch the movie," Raven stated,

"Ohh, ok.." Both teens walked slowly over to the couch. As they sat down Raven secretly slipped her fingers into Beastboys, he hesitated for a second but then calmed down. It was almost pitch black in the tower apart from the light coming off the Tv and some other electronics. Another 15 minutes had past, most of the titans were sleepy and Bee, Speedy and Cyborg had already gone too bed. Raven gently laid her head down on Beastboys shoulder and after a few minutes dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Beastboy checked his watch. 11:54.

_Wow that's late, I better take Raven to bed._ So he did, picking up Raven bridal style, she hung her arms around his shoulders and lyed limply in his arms.

"Uh Beastboy, where are you going?" Robin asked, the remaining Totans all took their eyes off of the screen to look at him.

"Just going to bed for the night, and don't worry I won't get killed, I know Raven password." He chuckled, the other Titans looked at him oddly as he walked away. When he reached Ravens room he quickly but trickily typed in her password and the door flung open. He had been in her room a few times before over the last month, so she'd given him her password as long as he didn't disrupt her privacy in which he didn't.

He placed her gently on her bed, he stared at her for a minute. _Gosh, she's so beautiful _ Beastboy took her cloak and shows of, pulled the blankets up to her chest and gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face. As he turned to leave he felt a warm hand grab his wrist lightly.

"Stay with me," Raven whispered. He blushed but quickly hopped in aside her. He kept his distance but Raven moved closer to him so that she layed her head on his chest and put an arm around his waist. He blushed even harder but placed an arm around her small body.

"Goodnight Gar,"

"Night, Rae,"

The next morning.

Beastboy woke up slowly, yawning. He looked over at Raven who was still lying on top of him, not wanting to wake her he stayed where he was. Beastboy had taken his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers due to the incredibly hot temperate in Ravens room. Raven was the same apart from that she had put on a sports bra and shorts. Beastboy twirled her hair around his finger.

"Hey BB," Raven whispered sleepily waking up from her slumber.

"Hey, wanna go have breakfast?" He asked,

"Sure." The two teens walked out into the kitchen hand in hand. A wolf whistle was heard followed by a few 'ooohs' Beastboy and Raven turned around to find the entire team staring at them with amusement.

"Squeaking the bed already are we Beastboy?" Speedy laughed along with the rest of the titans. Both blushed madly,

"Robin what is the squeaking of the bed?" Starfire asked dazed. Speedy whispered something in her ear.

"What! Do you want to get the pregnant!" She yelled.

"No, no, no, no! Beastboy and I did nothing of the sort! Calm down," Raven said rubbing circles in the Tamaraians back.

"So your dating?" Bee grinned folding her hands together in front of her face.

"No." Raven answered coldly.

"Then..how do you explain that?!" Cyborg motioned to them holding hands. Both looked down and quickly separated.

"It's a one off." Beastboy said sternly, growling at his best friend.

"Really? Cos I went into ya room this morning and no one was there."

"I was working out, how else do you explain the sports bra and boxers." He said pulling the strap of Ravens bra causing it to fall off her shoulder, not exposing anything though. "I'm not helping myself am I?" The other titans started laughing uncontrollably as Raven pulled her strap up.

She opened a portal and she and Beastboy stepped through onto the roof. The sky was painted pink, orange, yellow and blue. They both walked over and sat down at the edge of the roof.

"Hey I'm sorry about the whole 'performance' before." Beastboy apologised.

"It's ok, I don't think Cyborg will believe your little lie though." She giggled.

"You have a lovely smile." Beastboy said sincerely. She stopped laughing and blushed,"You should wear it more often."

"Thanks." The two sat in silence for a bit.

"Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I can sense what other people are feeling right?" She said staring into his green orbs.

"Yes," His said staring back into her violet ones.

"Over the past few days I've felt a lot of emotions coming off of you," She started, he gulped. "These emotions, they were...different. More powerful than ever before, then anything I've ever felt before. Happiness, passion, lust..." She said calmly, both heroes blushing like mad. "and...and..uhh..."

She let her head fall down to look at her now crossed knees. She played with the ends of her shorts as her heart started racing. Beastboy tilted her head back up to face him.

"And...what?" He whispered.

"Love..." She calmly said back, "Beastboy, do you love me?"

"I'd ask you the same question, over the past month or so I've felt like..we've become really close. I've learned a lot about you that I didn't know before, Raven..your special to me. Terra couldn't even compare to your beauty, no girl in the world is prettier than you! I've never felt this way before about anyone,"

"Beastboy...I feel the same way. I really wish all those years in stead of thinking you were some annoying little brat," Beastboy laughed, "I could have actually spent more time with you, to get to know you as more than just a team mate, and now I have. You mean the world to me, I was stupid not to think so before." She smiled tearing up a bit.

"Hey, d-don't cry." He said softly standing up pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Beastboy," She said looking up. "You never answered my question." He smiled.

"Raven, I love you."

"I love you too." She cried tears of joy as Beastboy lent down a placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was only a few seconds longs but to them, it had felt like the whole world had stopped. It was the perfect first kiss. The sun rising, glowed behind them.

"Hey Raven?" Beastboy asked ending the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna maybe go out tomorrow? Fifty Shades Of Grey is playing at the theatres?"

"I'd love too," She smiled giggling.

So that's it! Next chapters gonna get a bit juicy so watch out! But until them bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Raven and Beastboys Prank

Hey! So here's another chapter! And oh my gosh did you see Northwest Mansion Noir! That was fantastic! Anyway enjoy!

"I'd love to." Raven whispered, she pulled Beastboy in for another kiss. This one was more passionate, both just wanting to touch, to hold, to be close to one another. Beastboy licked his tongue against Ravens mouth asking for entrance with she accepted. He slipped it in, Ravn had placed her hands on his chest, which was now quite muscular, their tongues fought in their mouths. Raven pulled away after about another minute as each were gasping for air.

Not saying a word they both say down again, Beastboy snaking an arm around Ravens waist.

"My mother told me when I was young that I could only release my emotions and fully express myself when I got my first kiss from my true love. Beastboy nothing exploded, do you think..."

"Yeah, maybe.."

Three hours later

"Hey wanna play a game?" Beastboy asked, they were both still sitting on the roof, Cyborg had rung them around and hour and a half ago, but Beastboy told them that they were just going shopping so he didn't suspect anything. Apart from Beastboy going down to get breakfast the two had stayed up on the roof top, looking down on Jump city. Luckily for them, no one had come up with a brilliant plan to take over the world, steal things from stores and Robin hadn't called a training practice or not one single meeting.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Raven replied,

"You choose." Beastboy grinned,

"What about truth or dare?"

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth." beastboy smiled a cheeky smile.

"When did you relize you loved me? Like last year or.."

"In Tokyo, I watched Starire and Robin kiss, it reminded me so wanted that kind of love, from you." Raven blushed as Beastboy kissed her cheek.

"That's sweet,"

"Truth or dare,"

"Dare," Raven smiled evilly,

"I dare you to go down in front of Aqualad and slap him in face, oh! And tell him it was from me." She laughed Beastboy rubbed his hands together.

"Wait...how about we make this a prank?" Beastboy whispered,

"I'm listening.."

On the couch

Everyone was sitting down watching some documentary about chimpanzees, (thanks to Starfire,) Raven walked in the room in black lace underwear.

"Hello, boys." She said seductively, as she could. Their mouths dropped,

"Raven?" Cyborg smiled,

"Are you and friend Beastboy doing the squeaking of the bed again?" Starfire asked Raven shaked her head angrily,

"I'm here for Aqualad," She purred, he looked awestruck as she walked over hips swaying. Speedy was muttering something under his breath with arms crossed.

"M-m-m-me?" He stuttered, "Uh, we should go into the hallway."

"Do what you want to me here." She whispered Aqualad jumped at the oppurtunity and started kissing her long and hard on the mouth, just long enough for Beastboy to walk in.

"Hey anyone seen Raven?" He asked perkily but it soon died down to what he'd saw. Everyone turned to Beastboy who was still in his boxers. Raven ripped Aqualad off of her and slapped him in the face, leaving a huge red hand mark.

"How could you!" She yelled, Beastboy stomped over and gave him another slap to match the other.

"Stay away from her!" He growled,

"Wait what's happening!" He asked dazed,

"What happening is that you sexually harassed me! C'mon Garfield," Raven yelled pulling Beastboy in kissing him aggressively, running one hand through his hair and laying the other on his chest while Beastboy had his perched on her hips. She pulled away, Beastboy picked Raven up bridal style.

"Lets go babe, we're obviously not wanted here. Besides I think that squeaky old bed of yours needs a new member." He winked, before walking away nibbling her neck, she moaned. The rest of the Titans eyes were wide open and theyre jaws had hit the ground.

The unofficial couple laughed like hell as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"You are the best actor!" Beastboy laughed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well so are you!" Raven replied, "Heh, thanks for that I think Aqualds finally off my back."

"Well of course! After all! I am your...wait what are we?" He blushed, and they both stopped laughing.

"What do you want us to be?" She whispered softly,

"Um, Raven do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked,

"No." She answered harshly,

"Wait, why not!"

"Your missing a few details..."

"A box of chocolates," He huffed,

"And..."

"Flowers,"

"And..?"

"Kisses,"

"And? One more,"

"Other..things." Beastboy blushed looking to the ground running a hand through his hair,

"Ok!" Raven hugged Beastboy tightly before pushing him against a wall. And kissing him passionately, she ran her hand along his chest as he did the same with her back. Beastboy once again started nibbling her neck.

"You know, I'd let you continue this if you move the date up to tonight?" She hinted,

"Done," He said between breaths as Raven opened her bedroom door leading the two in. He sat down on her bed as Raven went into her bathroom.

"I'm gonna go put some bathers on, pick a pair out my boyfriend?" She called out.

"Sure," He said unsteadily as he went over to her closet and opened the door. He flinched but then noticed nothing was going to jump out on him and proceeded to go through her stuff until he came to a very small white bikini, and passed it through the crack of the bathroom door.

"Thanks, gar," She whispered,

"I'm going to go change into my boardies okay?" He yelled out opening Ravens door,

"Okay." Besstboy walked out whistling to himself.

"Garfield, you are the luckiest man in the world don't mess this up for yourself, she loves you. You just need to stay calm and focused, first date. Just don't freak out, you've got this." He told himself, he entered his bedroom and quickly changed into his board shorts. He walked outed his room and into Ravens.

"Hey you ready..." Beastboy mumbled staring at Raven, her bikini hugged her body, it was tight around the bum and showed a lot of cleavage.

"Woah, Rae, your hot, I mean..um..you look nice." He chuckled rubbing back of his neck. She giggled,

"Thanks BB" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before gathering her things and grabbing Beastboy hand and dragging him through a portal into the main room where everyone was sitting, still in the same position. As soon as they were seen they were bombarded with questions.

"You two! What the hell is going on! Tell me now!" Robin ordered.

"Nothing bro chill, we're just going to the beach." Beastboy chuckled,

"Then how do you explain that little show you two put on before?" Cyborg asked crossing his arms.

"What show? Me and Beastboy have been sitting up on the roof for the past 4 hours." Raven replied casually.

"What about you know..." Bee started,

"About what?" Rven said sounding confused but really wasn't.

"the squeaking of the bed." Bee said,

"What's that? Beastboy asked,

"Sex! The sex for christs sake!" She yelled, everyone turned to look at her, she blushed.

"What about the sex?" Beastboy questioned.

"Did you actually have it!" Speedy laughed,

"What do you care? It's not like Robin and Starire don't have anything to hide, the walls aren't soundproof you know." Raven said in her monotone voice. Everyone turned to Robin and Starfire giving the couple a chance to leave.

So that's it! I will change the rating to M because of what happened in this chapter and maybe the next one or two, but please please please review! Thankyou!


	4. Chapter 4 At The Beach

Hey everybody! I'm sorry about the naughty stuff in the last chapter but I found it really good. Please tell me If you think I should continue with this stuff or keep it T-K+ rated. But Thankyou I've had tons of reads! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

At the beach,

"Wow, it's actually pretty quiet today." Raven said putting on a pair of shades and a big floppy white sun hat.

"Maybe we should have stayed on the island." Beastboy suggested, setting a large red and white striped beach towel down, the sand below was soft, but you could tell that water had been there just earlier that day.

"Yes but then there's a chance of the others seeing us." Raven said,

"Yeah I guess you right," Beasbtoy laughed before taking Ravens hand and pulling her down I sit on his lap. She loosly tossed her arms over his shoulders allowing her wrists to relax. She briefly kissed him on the mouth before looking straight up behind him.

"Rave, what's wrong?" Beastboy asked,

"I swear I just saw a flash," She stated not moving and keeping her eyes placed in the same position.

"I'm sure it nothing, cmon enjoy the day!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air,

"Alright, I'm just being paranoid,"

"That's the spirit!" He cheered before picking her up and throwing her onto his back, into a piggyback ride. Thet both laughed as Beastboy ran into the ocean. He flicked water on her face as he set her down.

"No! Stop it!" Raven giggled as Beasthoy tackled her to the ground, they weren't very deep in the water so Raven could still breathe as she gasped for air.

"Gar-fie-ld! s-s-top!" She laughed, getting up quickly and running back to their beach towel holding her hat on the way. He ran after her, Raven quickly wrapped herself up in the towel, but Beastboy was too clever ( AN did I really just write that! Geez,)

"I got ya!" He yelled ripping the towel off, Raven squealed a bit as he once again pinned her to the ground. "Seems that I have the upper hand." Beastboy laughed mecnically,

"Seems like you do," Raven smirked before Beastboy lent down an kissed her softly the lips. "Oh! I swear I just saw a flash again!" She gasped,

"Wanna go investigate?" He asked,

"No, it's alright. But you know, I haven't put sunscreen on yet.." Raven hinted,

"I'm on it!" Beastboy jumped up and began rummaging through they bag they had bought with them. He almost instantaneously found it and squeezed out a bit onto his hand and started rubbing it on Ravens back.

"I'm having a really great time today, Beastboy," Raven smiled sincerely.

"Just you wait Raven, just you wait." He said coolly, (AN is that even a word? Whatever,)

"Ooh, I'm excited, what have you got planned?" She asked as Beastboy rubbed sunscreen her face.

"You'll see but for now...race you to the ice cream truck!" He yelled running off.

"Wait! Ugh, Beastboy!" Raven yelled getting up and chasing after him. Beastboy screamed falling over flat on his face giving Raven enough time to catch up to him, she reached a hand to him.

"Whos the winner now?" Raven mocked,

"Not you," Beastboy cackled grabbing Ravens hand and pulling her down to land on him.

"Hi,"

"Hi," Raven leaned down and kissed Beastboy roughly,

"Wanna go get ice cream now?" Raven asked,

"Nah, in a minute." Beastboy replied,

At the tower

"I agree, Raven and Beastboy have been acting very strange lately." Robin said sternly, the group was sitting on the couch,

"But why?" Bee asked, "Did you see what those two did!"

"Yeah c'mon man! I meaning Raven kissing Aqualad! She would never!" Speedy laughed regretting it when aqualad jabbed him sharply in the side.

"Well then it's lucky I have the communicator," Cyborg said as he turned it on, everybody gathered around to see. Dumbly, Beastboyhad left his in the perfect view, sitting up against their beach bag, showing everythingthe pair were laying down next to each other, Raven had head head rested on his chest and he had an arm around her waist.

"want to continue on our game of truth or dare?" Raven asked,

"Sure, truth or dare?"

"Truth," She replief

"If you had to date any other guy who's a Titan, apart from me, who would it be?" Beastboy asked,

"But I don't wanna date anyone else," Raven pouted, Beastboy gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"But if you had to," He continued,

"Well, about a week ago I would of said Aqualad, but I'm over that geek, hmmm, I'd probably choose Kid Flash or Speedy, but that's not happening."

...

Speedy smirked as Aqualad crossed his arms,

"Oh dam! She's thinks your a nerd!" Speedy laughed, the group went back to looking at the communicator.

...

"Dare," Beastboy said confidentely,

"I dare you to imitate Robin, Aqualad and Starfire...and me." She smiled,

"Haha! Awesome ok, (cough) Titans listen up! Dr Lights on the kisse from jail we need to go now! Blah blah blah! Do what I say cos I'm the leader," Beastboy imitated Robin as Raven laughed,

"Do the next one," She said, Beastboy ran over to the water, which wasn't to far away,

"Oh look I'm Aqualad! In the sea! Talk to me fish! Talk to me! Oh and Raven I'm just gonna kiss you while your in your underwear!" Beastboy procceded to kiss Raven on the mouth, Beastboy Ran back to the towel followed quickly by Raven,

"Oh Robin, I love you! Could we please bake the slop I cook together? Followed by the television program of the monkeys of the mating?" He said putting on a girlish voice and buttering his eyelashes. He coughed again,

...

The group we awestruck, and not in a good way. Robin and Starfire had blushed and Awualad was mumbling something to himself.

...

"Ok, I'm Raven, the most beautiful girl in the world, I like to pull pranks with my boyfriend and kiss his pretty face. Even though I've been quite concealed I'm a really lovely girl that you'll get to know. Today, Beastboys going to make me feel like a princess, if he doesn't stuff things up." Beastboy laughed at the last part. "Seriously though," He added,

"Oh Gar, that's gorgeous," She said throwing her arms around him. "Although you left out the part about me being a demon, and Trigon being my father and-"

"I like to focus on the good things, the things that really count." Beastboy said. Giving her a kiss, which soon got out of hand with a certain changeling nibbling down the expats neck, she moaned and giggled at same time.

"Stop! Garfield theyll see us!" She laughed, he stopped and looked around for a second, the I cream truck had left and there wasn't a person in sight.

"Who," He cackled going back to what he was doing.

...

Cyborg turned off the comminicator, not wanting to see anymore if their love fest.

"Ok that's enough of that!" He said,

"Why! It was only just getting good!" Speedy complained, everyone turned to look at him, "What?"

"We need to do something about this, fast." Robin said sternly.

Ok so that's it! Sorry this chapters a bit late. But please review! Tell me if you want me to continue with what I'm doing or keep it more romance. Thanks a lot bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Day from Heaven?

hey everybody! Here's another chapter, Inhope you enjoy!

"Wow, Beastboy that movie was intense," Raven exclaimed, Raven now had on a dark grey dress that reached down to her knees. She wore matching heels and purple lipstick. Beastboy on the other hand was wearing a pair of dress pants and a plain white button up shirt, tucked in of course. He had a simple black tie and his black jacket was slung over his back holding it with one arm.

"Tell me about it! But, you enjoyed it right?" He smiled,

"Of course, it was very...sexy." She said blushing,

"Not as sexy as me!" Beastboy yelled flexing his muscles.

"Hmm, I don't know," She said looking upwards and placing a finger on her chin.

"Hey! Anyway, wanna get some dinner now, it's almost seven and I've made reservations," He wriggled his eyebrows.

"So where are you taking me?" Raven asked,

"Some where special."

...

Beastboy and Racen got out of the T-car(which Cyborg didnt know they took) They were at the carnival.

"This is it," She asked,

"Well y-yeah," He stuttered.

"You know when you won me that suffer chicken?"

"Yeah,"

"I kept it." She smiled, Beastboy immediately brightened up when Raven hugged him tightly.

"You had me worried for a minute there Raven," Beastboy laughed,

"Sorry," She giggled,

...

As the night went on Beastboy and Raven explored the carnival. Playing games and going on show two had walked up to a strength was painted bright red and yellow, a shaggy looking man stood in a both next to it. Bright lights were shining and a medium sized mallet was sitting next to the machine.

"I bet it's rigged," Raven whispered,

"Only one way to find out," He smiled handing a ticket to the showie behind the booth. Beastboy quickly turned into a whale and slammed the machine hard with his red piece inside went up until it hit the bell on top.

"Your Hercules!" The machine said, Raven smiled,

"Pick out any prize you want," The man said, there was a wall of big prizes to choose from.

"That one." Racen said pointing to a green cat. The man took the toy down and passed it to her. She hugged it tightly.

"Thanks Gar." She said.

"No prob!" He grinned,

"This cat reminds me of you, how you'd curl up into my lap as a kitten and fall asleep." They both blushed and smiled. The two walked down to pier, there was a table lit by candlelight, it had a bright red rose sitting in the middle of the table. Raven gasped,

"Beastboy this is lovely!" They both walked over and took a seat. In front of them was two bowls filled with penne covered in a pumpkin sauce.

"So..I'm better than going out with Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash?" Beastboy said taking a bite of his food.

"Much," She giggled also taking a bite of her food.

...

Beastboy and Raven took each others hands, facing each other. They'd both finished dinner, a slow song came on. Beastboy layed his hands on Ravens waist and She did the same with Beastboys shoulders, laying her head down on his chest.

"Beastboy, this night has been amazing." Raven said closing her eyes.

"Well, it's not over yet." Beastboy smiled. They danced together unt the song came to an end. Beastboy have Racen a sweet peck on the lips.

"I love you Raven,"

"I love you too Garfield, both teens shot awake to the sound of the communicator going off.

"Team! It's Red X! He's attacking at the carnival! Looks like some of you are already there.." Robin ordered.

"Seriously dude! C'mon!" Beastboy complained,

"Garfield be quiet," Raven saw another bright flash come from below the pier but didn't say anything about it. Within minutes the other Titans had arrived at the carnival. Robin and Cyborg being the first ones to find Beastbiy and Raven.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Cyborg smirked, Raven and Beastboy were still clutching onto one another.

"C'mon Cy! Can't you take down Red X by yourself? I mean we've got Titans West too!" Beastboy complained.

"No. Beastboy. We can't, only Speedy came with us." Robin said sternly.

"Please Robin!" Raven pleaded,

"No, sorry Titans, while you've been bickering I've been stealing." Red emerged from under the pier. Starfire and Speedy came rushing in.

"Red X! Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Cyborg immediately tried to blast him but missed, X teleported behind Cyborg and tampered with his parts leavng him useless as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry Mr Mechanical Man but your useless without a body." Red X snickered. Starfire and Speedy both came at X at the same time. Speedy took an arrow from his bag and shot it at Red X. He stumbled back a bit but quickly got up and teleported behind Starfire and smacked an X on her forehead. She fell onto the pier, being unable to fly.

"Star!" Robin called rushing to her side,

"I'm fine Robin, go help the others." Starfire whispered. Red X had already taken out Speedy leaving him stuck to pole supporting the pier.

"Oh Robin, why don't you stay with your girlfriend?" X cackled before shooting Robin down with red goo, he stuck down right next to Star.

"Ahh!" Robin growled struggling, Starfire was trying her hardest to get to goo off.

"Looks like I've only got to hopeless lovers to take care of. Not like you can't fight in heels, huh Raven?"

"Stay here," Beastboy whispered turning ino a rhino and charging straight into X knocking him off the pier. But again, Red X was quick to get up, he teleported behind Raven, shoving an X on her forehead. Beastboy was below the pier looking for X,

"Beastboy!" Raven shrieked. He heard her and quickly turned into an eagle and flew up to where Star and Robin were, looking straight at Red X.

"Get away from her!" Beastboy yelled transforming into himself again.

"Why would I do that?" X laughed rolling up his mask to expose his lips before kissing Raven gently on the cheek. Beastboy had anger rolling off of him in waves as Redx teleported.

"Bye bye!" He yelled disappearing. Beastboy rushed over to Ravens side,

"Raven! Are you okay?" He said holding her in his arms,

"I'm fine, but can you get this off of me?" Raven frowned motioning to the X on her forehead. He quickly ripped it off of her. She winced a little.

"Thanks." The other Titans were already getting up,

"Hey guys! Looks like your fine, so me and Rave are gonna bounce, Kay! See ya!" Beastboy shouted before grabbing Ravens hand.

...

Raven and Beastboy were now back at the tower, sitting on Ravens bed, kissing furiously. They collapsed down, Raven hovering over Beastboy. She kissed him again very roughly. He rolled her over so he was on top. Breathly heavily Raven shakily unbuttoned Beastboys shirt as she placed kisses down her neck and across her chest, Beastboy kissed her deeply as he pulled the zipper at the back of her dress. She quickly slipped the dress off and threw it across the room. Beastboy placed kisses across the top line of her bra, sending chills up Ravens spine. She moaned softly as he continued down to her stomach,

"Besstboyyy," Raven moaned, feeling extremely hot and nervous.

"Are you sure about this?" Beastboy panted, his eyes were very concerned, almost scared.

"Y-yeah I'm sure," Raven gasped,

Ok! So that got out of hand! Sorry about that! Please review, I'm think In the next chapter I'll skip the little scene between those two, but that will be out in like a few hours I think! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Heaven To Hell

Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was late:( I am very busy with school, but I hope you enjoy!

Beastboy slowly woke up, he looked around. He was in Ravens bedroom. Thoughts came back to him of what had happened just the night before. A smile found itself onto his face. His arm was wrapped tightly around a naked Raven, she looked so beautiful, her hair was draped over her face, head was rested on his chest, it made his stomach turn that the girl of his dreams was finally his.

What had happened on the date last night was more than he could of ever expected. But instead, he'd ended up like this. It would of probably been perfect if Red X didn't gate crash the party. But Beastboy had put that behind him. All that mattered was that Raven loved him. Not Kid Flash. Not Speedy. Not Aqualad. **Him**. Beastboy rested his head back onto the pillow, falling almost instantly back to sleep.

Clanging of metal and a few curse words were heard from outside, the couple didn't hear it though, just continued to sleep. That was until a certain metal fist collided with the control panel to Ravens door.

"Ahh! He got away!" Robin yelled, Ravens door zipped open followed by a large bang. Beastboy and Raven quickly shot up. They both screamed, then looked at each other and smiled before giving each other a quick kiss. Robin and Cyborg peeked their heads into the room.

"Hey Raven you alright?" Cyborg asked before shrieking to what he'd saw. Beastboy and Raven looked up shocked,

"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM! NOW!" She screamed covering her naked chest with her bed sheets. The two boys were quick to do as told.

"Oh shhhiiittt," Beastboy cursed pulling at his hair. Tears fell from Ravens face.

"Raven, don't cry," Beastboy whispered holding her. "We will just put our clothes back on and go explain everything."

"No! It doesn't work that way! We'll get kicked out! You know how strict Robin is," She cried,

"Yes he may be strict, but, he's also our friend. He won't do anything to us, maybe he'll yell, but that's it." she nodded and proceeded to put her normal clothes on. Beastboy shoved the clothes he had on last night on. The both cautiously stepped out of Ravens room, being careful to not be electrocuted and made their way to the main room. Everyone was in a deep conversation.

"Something needs to be done about these to, they pushed it to far this time." Robin growled pacing around the room. He stopped when Raven and Beastboy stepped out of the elevator, his arm around her waist. She clung onto his body, scared, tears still streaming down her face. Everyone went silent, as no one knew what to say.

"Uhh, hi guys," Cyborg laughed nervously. Beastboy and Raven didn't say a word they just walked into the kitchen grabbing a picnic basket and a few different foods. Robin stepped forward.

"Beastboy, Raven, we need to talk, now." Robin said sternly, Beastboy turned his back and grabbed Ravens hand.

"There's nothing to talk about." He stated.

"Nothing to talk about! Are you kidding me!" Robin yelled going red in the face clenching his fists. They didn't reply, just walked over to the elevator and waited for it to open. The rest of the Titans stood up from the couch and stood behind Robin.

"Friends, please do not leave. We just want to talk to you." Starfire pleaded, Cyborg opened a hatch on his arm. The tower went into lockdown mode.

"Look, I've disabled the elevator, and put the tower into lockdown. The only way your getting out of here, is by talking to us." Cyborg said, still no reply.

"That's it! Raven! Beastboy! Sit down and talk to is now or I'm going to have to fire you from the team!" Robin yelled, a few people gasped. The two walked over to the couch and sat down, followed by the rest. Robin stood in front of them for a minute,

"What do you want!" Beastboy yelled slamming his fist into the couch.

"Why?" Robin asked,

"Because I love her, that's why." Beastboy answered,

"Raven." Robin said, looking at her. She choked to get something out.

"Raven!" He yelled, Beastboy stood up.

"Stop it! She's scared of you! Can't you see that! Shes crying man!" Beastboy yelled in Robins face. He looked shocked, Cyborg, feeling sorry for the two took the tower out of lockdown mode and stood between Robin and Beastboy, giving Beastboy a signal to leave. He quickly lifted Raven up and opened the elevator doors before stepping in. From inside the wlvator you could hear Robin yelling at Cyborg. Beastboy looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked so worried, scared and unprotected. A single tear fell down Beastboys face.

"I'm sorry Raven this is my fault." He whispered, "I shouldn't of gone that far." the elevator doors opened, Beastboy and Raven stepped out and into the T-Car. He drove down to the beach. He and Raven got out of the car and sat down in front of the car. The both sat in silence for a bit, Raven lay in Beastboys arms crying her heart out. A paper boy came by,

"Teen Titans Scandal! Read about it here! Only one dollar!" He yelled, Beastboys ears pricked up, he lifted Raven off of him and sat her down next to him. He quickly caught up to the boy, he saw people stare at him.

"Uhh, hey, can I have a paper?" He asked fishing a dollar out of his pocket ad handing it to the boy.

"Hey, nice job mate!" He winked handing Beastboy the paper, the front page read: 'Teen Titans Romance! Beastboy and Raven, pg3.' He stared at it for a minute before rushing back over to Raven.

"Shit, oh man." A look of pure panick was on Beastboys face as he sat the paper down, Raven looked over his shoulder. "It must of been all the flashes that you saw."

"Yeah.." She whispered, the page showed many pictures of them over the past week, even one of them naked in bed together, thankfully not showing anything.

"It's like their documenting our love life's!" Beastboy yelled, holding his head in his hands. Raven sighed, Beastboy stood up and went over to the Tcar and rested his body against it, bowing his head, his fists slammed in the good of the car simultaneously.

"Aaaahhhh!" He screamed, this had really pushed him over the edge, he continued to slam his fists into the car leaving two medium sized dents. He looked up again and walked slowly over to the sea. Stopping a few meters towards it he lay himself down, hands covering his face as he proceeded to cry.

"Why am I such an idiot!" He yelled, now people were really starting to stare. Raven had walked up beside him and knelt down, she too had started to cry again. He didn't look up to see her just continued to lay in the same position. People were mumbling around the two. Beastboy eventually got up, his hair was messy and his shirtwas untucked. He grabbed Raven by the hand tightly,

"Cmon we need to go back to the tower..." He said,

"Beastboy, I-" Raven started,

Ok so, that chapter was intense. Very, but the next chapter will have its many ups and downs. It will also be extremely long, and Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot! Thanks! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Two Years Ago

Hey guys! Wow last chapter, that makes me feel sad. :( I really hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please please please review! Thankyou! Enjoy!

It had been two years since that terrible day, it still burns in Beastboys memory. How they almost left the Titans. But Beastboy tends to look at the positive things. That was the day last year that he'd proposed to Raven. He was over joyed that she'd said yes, despite the fact that they'd only dated for a few days.

Nonetheless here he was. Standing at the alter as his angel walked up the aisle. She had a beautiful mermaid dress on, she held a bouquet of violet flowers in her hands. Cyborg and Kid Flash behind Beastboy, and to his other side Starfire, Bee and Jinx, all dressed in lilac dresses that draped down to their ankles. They were on the top of the tower, Beastboy had chosen the location, even though others were against it.

Beastboy admired Raven as she walked up the aisle, holding onto Robins arm. He had always been there for Raven, even when he didn't want to. He was still the leader, and even though he had his moments, Raven admired him for it. As they reached the end of the aisle Robin left go of her arm and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and went to stand behind them, as he was chosen to marry them.

"Everyone please be seated," He said, "We gather here today to celebrate the marriage of two of my teammates, friends and family. Beastboy and Raven, if we could please have your speeches." Beastboy took a piece of paper out of his pocket, his hands were shaking as he did.

"Raven, even though we did not have the best start in our relationship, here we are. I remember the first time we held hands, the first time we kissed, our first date and that terrible morning." A few people laughed, "I was quite surprised that this day two years ago would be so special, even if I had it planned. It was all too funny to imagine this all started with a bowl of spaghetti, and I have Cyborg to thank for that," Beastboy wines at his best man. "Raven, I couldn't imagine living without you, I love you with all my heart. I am green, you are blue, your an angel and I love you." Beastboy finished, Raven was already tearing up a bit.

"Garfield, you've always been there for me, in good times and bad, you always brighten my mood and even though you may not see it I love your jokes. I am so glad that from today I will get to spend the rest of my life with you. From the day I first met you I knew you were special, even if I didn't want to admit it. I can picture those times in Japan we used to secretly hang out and that night. I have to say even though we got in trouble for it, I don't care." She paused as people laughed, "Words cannot express my love towards you."

It was another minute before Robin spoke up again. The couple weren't really paying attention when they did their vowels, just stared into each others eyes.

"May we have the rings." Robin said as Speedy came up the aisle with the rings on a purple pillow. He bowed down presenting them for the two to take. As they slipped them onto each fingers shakily, Beastboy had a simple silver ring encrusted with the words 'Beastboy and Raven,', Ravens was similar and had the same words encrusted, it was gold and had a amethyst in the middle.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Robin smiled, both their faces lit up as Raven practically jumped on Beastboy, kissing him passionately. After a minute or two Robin tapped the two on their shoulders seperating them as the crowd gave a small laugh.

Two hours later and it was time for the first dance. Raven hung her arms around Beastboys neck just as they did as the carnival. They danced to Fireflies by Owl City, Raven had picked the song. Raven rested her head on Beasttboy chest, he'd grown a fair but in the last year and was now a good foot taller. She swayed her hips to the song. For them it felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. They didn't care though, this was the best night of their lives.

...

Beastboy woke up the next morning, in his and Ravens room. He smiled at a naked Raven laying on his chest. His arm was around her, she was his wife. Not Kid Flashs, not Speedys, not Aqualads, his. He lent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, he kissed her slowly on the mouth before she had a chance to speak.

"What was that for?" She asked lazily,

"I just wanted to kiss my new wife," He grinned kissing her again. Their bedroom door opened as Cyborg and Robin came in.

"Hey! Not disturbing anything am I?" Cyborg smirked, Racen and Beastboy stopped kissing and looked up, Raven covered her chest quickly.

"Some things never change do they?" Raven laughed,

"No, no they don't," Robin smiled.

So that's it! It's over! I'm sorry I really thought that would be longer, but it was sweet though. Please review, tell me what you though about my story! It really helps me a lot! Well I guess I'll see you guys later! Bye! And happy BBRae week!


	8. Part Two!

Hey everybody! I've had a few requests to do a second part to this story! So I have! It's called Happy Wife, Happy Life so please check it out! It focuses on the struggles of Beastboy and Ravens married life, and I can tell you that there is a lot of drama planned! Anyway Thankyou all my loyal readers! Bye!


	9. 10,000!

Hey guys! Just a quick note, I just realised, 10,000 views! Are you guys kidding me, this is awesome! Thankyou so much, Happy Wife, Happy Life is going really well and I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Also, I have decided, the delicious of my young-er kind were terrible, I might try to rewrite this, exactly the same, nothing will be changed, just better grammar, more description and whatnot. Again, THANKYOU so much guys :D


End file.
